


Unconscious

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Teen Angst, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot: Takes place during 'Hold on to sixteen.' You know, when Finn confronts Blaine in the locker room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is a result of too much free time and a love of feisty Blaine.
> 
> Warning: If you don't agree with (semi) men x men, I suggest to turn back now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. :(
> 
> Thanks, and happy readings!

With swift movements, Blaine lands two jabs and an uppercut. "Childish?" Getting more worked up as the seconds pass, "I'm being the childish one? Bullshit!" Blaine mutters under his breath as he takes a few more left hooks to the now swaying crimson heavy bag.

Sweat now trailing down his defined neck and chest. He starts to rotate his neck left to right, while popping his shoulders. "Poooor Sam” Another power jab to the left side “He has been through soooo much, we have to cater to his wishes. Give me a fucking break" Frustrated, Blaine lays power combo after power combo.

"Blaine? You in he-“All that can be heard is more quick smacks on leather, “Oh, there you are." Finn with a new found authority.

"What the hell do you want, Finn?!" Blaine side glares the annoyed teen never halting his fists from their leather assault.  
"Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" Finn demands

Choosing to ignore Finn's existence, Blaine continues with his assault on the now sagging bag.

Annoyed with Blaine's lack of attention, Finn continues his speech "All Sam was trying to do was better our chances at Sectionals. Just because you were a hot shot at Dalton, doesn't mean you get to be one here. We all-" Blaine turns to Finn with a look of pure hatred.

"What the hell is your problem with me anyway!?"

Finn tenses up at the sudden outburst.

"Ever since I transferred here and joined fucking Glee club, you have given me nothing but crap." Blaine spat with venom.

"ME?! If anyone has been an asshole, it’s been you, Frodo! You and your perfect voice and flashy dance moves. We didn't need it then and we damn sure don't need them now." Taking two steps towards the shorter boy "I don't care where you came from, but here, we have our places; some in the front and others in the back”

Not one to be talked down to, Blaine responds. “You know what? Go fuck yourself. It's not my fault you're a pathetic spoiled brat, who can't quit bitching. Someone other than you gets some lime light, Boo. Fucking. Who. Grow the fuck up. Don't take your fucking insecurities out on me, Hudson. I'm not Glee Club, I'll fucking bite back." finished with the conversation, Blaine returns to landing blow after blow on the heavy bag. 

"Prove it" Finn demands while poking Blaine's arm.

"Back off, Hudson" Blaine warns.

"Why?” Reaching out and poking Blaine “what are you going to do about it?" 

Turning and shoving Finn, "I said back the fuck off!"

"Don't fucking shove me!" Finn huffs while shoving Blaine back.

"Then don't fucking shove me!" Blaine yells back while shoving the other.

Now, standing across from each other, chests rising and falling with each intake of needed air. Two Hearts throbbing, threatening to jump out of their constraints. Both men rush each other. Hands in hair, mouths on mouths, breath mixed with breath; attempting to cause as much damage to the other as possible.

"God, I hate you so fucking much." Blaine moans into Finn's eager mouth.

Moving his open mouth kisses from Blaine's lips to his jaw, he laughs "No shit. Now, shut up and kiss me"

Letting out a raspy deep moan, Blaine pulls his sweaty body away from an overly aroused Finn.

"Come on!" Finn demands while thrusting his hips in a failed attempt to capture the missing friction he needs.

Mischievously leaning forward on his tippy toes, Blaine runs his tongue slowly up the side of Finn's neck, while caressing the boy’s firm back side. Blaine whispers. "Make me"

Smirking at the ex-Warbler, Finn hoists Blaine up and slams him into the metal gym lockers with a clash. Blaine wraps his legs around Finn in approval.

Gripping Blaine's hips with enough force to bruise, Finn starts to roughly rut against Blaine's equally growing arousal.

"Is this...’Uhhh, oh yes', ok?" Finn asks between breaths.

"Really? ‘OH god, right there' You have to ask?" Rolls his eyes "I think it's safe to assume 'sweet Jesus' that I am 100% ok with this, Finn. Or do you not feel my cock raging war with your thigggghhh?" Blaine tries to quip while digging deep into Finn's biceps.

"Bbbittch" Finn stutters with a smirk, increasing the speed and strength of each thrust.

Throwing his head back into the red lockers with lust, Blaine gasps "Only for you, Sasquatch"

Releasing Blaine from his compact hold, Finn slowly makes his way down the curly-headed boys toned, tanned muscular body. Memorizing each and every detail, taking extra time to insure that no surface, no freckle, goes unclaimed.

"That feels great and all, but can we get this ball rolling? I'm dying here." Blaine pleads between moans.

Reaching Blaine's black gym shorts, Finn looks up at a blissed out Blaine while snapping the elastic band "Is this what you want?"

Blaine thrust his hips forward in hopes this answers Finn's question.

Smirking to himself, Finn lowers the ex-warblers shorts, causing Blaine to gasp at the sudden change. Without any hesitation, or warning, Finn engulfs the head of Blaine's throbbing member.

"OH, GOD..yeS!"

Laughing, Finn pulls off, while still stroking him. “Aww, Thanks man. But you can call me Finn."

Not impressed, Blaine slaps the back of Finn's head.

"I'll bite it off, Anderson! I'll bite the damn thing off!" Finn warns

"Screw you! Now, quit stalling and suck my dick, Hudson!" Blaine demands.

"Yes, Sir!" Finn complies with a smirk and mock salute.

Lightly taking his tongue, Finn curls it around the swollen head, teasing the slit. While simultaneously increasing his grip and pace on Blaine's leaking arousal.

"Atta boy" Blaine moans while tugging his left hand through Finns now tussled hair.

Encouraged by Blaine's moans, Finn reaches behind the boy and firmly kneads his ass.

"You kknow, Finn. For a straight guy, you're not half bad at this." Blaine teasingly breathes out.

Taking Blaine further into his warm mouth, Finn muffled a response "Yu tink so?" vibrations causing Blaine to moan like a whore.

I take that as a hell yes. Finn thinks to himself.

Getting more conformable with the size and weight of Blaine, Finn starts to hallow his cheeks and bob his head, slowly taking more and more of Blaine's growth in his mouth. Feeling the need for more, Blaine starts to thrust into Finn. Causing the boy to cough but not halt his pace.

Not wanting to die while giving head, Finn places both of his hands on the ex-warblers hips. Forcing them back into the red lockers with a thud, preventing anymore unwelcome thrusts.

Not liking that, Blaine wines while pulling the kneeling boys hair. "Finnnn!"

Grinning wide, Finn pulls off of Blaine and starts peppering kisses on Blaine's inner thighs, purposely avoiding his main target.

"Ya know, Blaine.” Gliding his tongue "You're pretty needy" across the ex-warblers inner thigh "I like that"

To overcome with arousal Blaine just nods.

"And the noises you make...” adding a few nibbles "Just does things to me" Finn growls out as he begins sucking on Blaine's balls.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ! “Blaine yells. "Don't stop! Don't ever fucking stop!"

Removing his left hand off of Blaine's hips, Finn moves it into his sweats in need of releasing some of his own tension.

"Stop what? This?"

Taking his tongue, Finn slowly licks Blaine from Base to tip, Paying extra attention to the protruding vain underneath.

"Oh, God. I'm so close, Finn. So fucking close!"

Pulling off, Finn looks into Blaine's blown eyes "Is that so? Well then. I guess we should cool do-"

"Do it and die!"

With that, Finn deep throats Blaine and sucks as if his life depended on it.

"Yes! Oh god yes... SAMMMMMMMMM!"

"Sam? OHHHHhhh Sammy! Wakey Wakey, hands off stakey!" Puck yells in hopes of waking an unconscious Sam.

"Shhh! I'm up, I'm up! Everybody just...just stop yelling and...Spinning." Sam mumbles as he tries to regain some sort of ground.

'Dude, you alright?" Finn questions as he helps Sam to his feet." You have been-" looking over at the classroom clock " out for the last fifteen minutes.

Thanking Finn for the help, Sam takes a seat on the black piano bench, and starts to rub his aching face. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok. But my head and face are killing me." Looking up at the group, "What the hell happened?"

-awkward silence-

Breaking the silence, Puck clears his throat and speaks" Umm, how much do you remember exactly?"

Shaking his head "Nothing really..." Slowly regaining memory, Sam continues "Wait, that's not true. I remember arguing with someone" Puck looks over at Mike sharing an awkward glance "Yeah, I was arguing with Blaine about some dance move and he got piss..." starting to recall his dream, Sam looks over at Finn with a judgmental look. "Uhh, where is Blaine?"

Confused by Sam's expression, Finn shrugs his shoulders "I guess he needed some air" Shaking his head in annoyance. "He stormed off right after he hit y-"

"You mean Knocked out." Mike corrects, reenacting the hit.

Sam hisses

“Sorry, Bro, but midget got skills. Who would have thought that dapper boy could pack a punch like that?" Puck adds with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"As I was saying" Finn shoots Puck and Mike a stern look, Puck rolls his eyes “After he hit you, he just sorta stormed off. Kurt ran after him. I was going to confront him, but Kurt told me to give them space."

"So...he left and you stayed?" Sam asks Finn

"Yeah, Dude. You sure you're ok?"

"Good" He breathes out in release, earning confused looks "Uhh..Yes, I'm fine." attempting to stand up "I think I'm just going to head home and swallow some Advil the size of Texas"

Feeling uncomfortable and eager to leave, Mr. Shue questions the group. “Resume booty camp tomorrow?" Puck groans.

"Ok, good. Same time, guys. No excuses!" with that Mr. Shue leaves.

As everyone gathers their belongings and heads home, Finn pulls Sam aside.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah man?" Sam answers as he fishes his keys out of his denim jeans.

"Uhh...when you were passed out on the floor, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing!" Sam rushes out, then clearing his throat "I mean. I didn't dream about anything. Why do you ask?"

Looking anywhere other than Sam, Finn continues "Umm. I didn't want to bring it up with everyone here, but when you were out...”

"Yeah?" Sam answers quickly as he inches closer to the classroom door, waiting for his cue to make a break for it.

"You kind of...umm. Moaned my name...”

'Bingo!' "No habla ingles! “Sam dashes out of the choir room, leaving a confused Finn.

Not completely sure as to what just happened. Finn contemplates Sam's answer. "What the hell does Enrique Iglesias have to do with anything?"


End file.
